Daisy Kisses
by Bramberlover24
Summary: A thimble in one story, a blue daisy in another, it all means the same when it comes to a kiss... Best summary I can do, Please R& R, Enjoy!


Daisy Kisses. 

The wind rustled through the trees as nine year old Evelyn took control of the argument that was happening in front of her,

'Right, I'm playing Wendy. James you can be Captain Hook, Matt you're John, Thomas you can be Peter Pan since you haven't been fighting, which leaves you Luke as Michael and Cassie you're Tinkerbelle,'

'But I'm always Peter, I'm the best with a sword,' whined James, his shoulders sagging.

The six children had just finished hearing their favourite story, Peter Pan and their minds were now filled with enchantment of the young boy's adventures, which they were pursuing in Evelyn's garden.

'Well you should have thought of that before, now I want to play. Let's start from the beginning, how did it go again?' Evelyn said, pushing hair from her eyes.

'Peter is crying in Wendy's room, and she says, "Boy, why are you crying?" and then she fixes his shadow.'

'And don't forget the kiss,' added Cassie.

'Kiss, ewww,' they giggled.

'But he gives her a thimble remember; do you have a thimble Tom?'

Tom plunged his hands into his pockets, but only pulled out the insides. The children began to look about for something that could take the place of the thimble. James noticed a particular flower on a bush at the end of the garden. As he went closer to it, he noticed it was a small blue daisy. Despite its size he could not draw his eyes away from the baby blue colour and delicately soft texture. Something inside him stirred and as young as he was he didn't know what it meant, but he could have sworn that the colour seemed strangely familiar to him. He plucked the daisy from the bush, and twirled it around in his fingers, taking in its simple beauty,

'Oy James, have you found anything?' He was snapped from his thoughts as Cassie called to him.

'I found this, will it do for a thimble?' he asked running over and showing Evelyn the daisy. She took it from his hand, observing the small flower.

'It's perfect,' she smiled, 'now you go over to where we said Neverland was and we'll pretend that we're asleep in the nursery,' Evelyn said handing the flower to Tom while directing the others.

Soon James was standing on a makeshift pirate ship and Evelyn and the other children were 'asleep' in their makeshift nursery. After a while Tom pretended to cry and Evelyn woke up and asked courteously,

'Boy, why are you crying?'

Those childhood games in her garden now seemed like a fantasy as Evey sat at her work desk, trying for the fourth time that evening to finish the design of a dress that was due to be featured in the next season's collection. She rubbed her tied eyes forcing herself to concentrate on the drawing in front of her but gave in to her fatigue and instead pulled her mobile out of her bag;

'Hey Cass, do you want to catch up after I finish in ten?'

Cassie and Evey had remained best friends since their childhood games and despite how they tried to stay young like Peter Pan, they couldn't escape growing up. Even the boys had gone their own way, but Evey still remained in touch with them in one way or another.

Her phone jingled a reply; 'Hey would love to, see you at Jimmy's.'

She smiled and looked down at the unfinished drawing. It would have to wait until tomorrow. She gathered up her hand bag and coat before switching off the desk lamp and hurrying out in to the night. Small puffs of winter cloud escaped her lips as she made her way down the city streets, its chill nipping at her eyes. Evey was relieved to see the welcoming lights of Jimmy's restaurant and bar, and the familiar jingle of the bell as she opened the door,

'Hey girl, how was work?' Cassie asked, kissing Evey's cheek.

'Long, slow and non productive,' Evey replied before ordering a drink.

They caught up with each other's gossip of work and life while enjoying their drinks before moving to the restaurant area.

'Oh I forgot to tell you, James is coming back to live here for a bit. He's been studying in Edinburgh for a year but got bored, so he decided to defer. I reckon he still holds a flame for you, you know,' Cassie teased before taking a mouthful of pasta.

Evey rolled her eyes. 'Please, we were children at the time and we've both grown up. He was just playing Peter Pan, it was just a children's game of pretend.'

'Yeah, sure,' Cassie smiled, 'and the fact that he still calls you Wendybird means nothing to you. I know my own brother better than he knows himself, Evey and I believe he's crazy about you and has been ever since he was running around your garden brandishing a sword and crowing,'

Evey couldn't help but smile at the memory. 'We'll wait and see Cass, but for all you know he could have left his childlike romances back in Edinburgh and has found himself a nice young lass,'

'Yeah,' Cassie contemplated, 'but I'd keep an eye out just in case he comes knocking at your door within the next few weeks. You never know what life brings these days.'

The next few weeks came and went and Evey heard nothing from James. She brushed Cassie's romantic notion aside and busied herself in her work and everyday life. Her collection was soon to debut on the catwalk and Evey spent her late nights checking up on the progress and confirmation of the designs before being sent away to be made in to the clothing. One night she was trudging up the hallway to her apartment, when she noticed something lying on her doorstep. As she drew near she realised that it was a small bouquet of blue daisy's wrapped in cellophane. She picked them up and immediately searched for a card, curious to see who sent her favourite flowers.

_To die would be an awfully big adventure- Peter... would love to catch up for coffee or maybe lunch if you're free, J._

Evey smiled as she reread the card, recognising the Peter Pan reference while closing the front door. She suddenly blushed at the thought of James's feelings towards her despite their childhood friendship. _No_, she told herself, _she wouldn't get dragged in to a silly childhood romance_. But she would take up James's offer of lunch and besides, it was always great to catch up with a friend.

She took her mobile from her bag; 'James, thank you for the flowers, they are lovely. Would love to join you for lunch. When is it good for you? Let me know and I'll be there, Evey.' She reread over the message before pressing send. She jumped when her mobile jingled an answer;

'You're welcome, I'm glad you like them. I'm free Wednesday if that's good for you, J.'

'Wednesday's perfect. See you then, Evey,' Evey sent in return, unsure of what to expect.

Wednesday came sooner than expected and Evey found herself trying to calm her thoughts while applying her lipstick. She was surprisingly nervous even though she and James had known each other for years.

'Oh for goodness sake woman, you are only meeting him for lunch. It's not as though he is going to propose.' She mumbled to herself as she spotted James at a table. He was just as she has remembered, his features though more defined. He smiled when he saw her, making Evey blush and gasp with surprise.

'Evey, how are you? It's been ages.' James said a slight Scottish accent audible in his voice.

'I'm good James, it's been too long.' Evey replied, hugging him briefly.

Despite Evey's nervousness the lunch went surprisingly well and they shared a variety of stories from their childhood as well as swapping news and gossip of what the rest of their friends had made of themselves. Evey told him of her collection that was about to debut and of the highs and lows of the fashion industry and James told her of life in Edinburgh. Once lunch was finished, Evey took James for a tour through the city to help him familiarise himself with where he would be living.

She took him into the botanical gardens, where she would often go when the necessity came to escape her busy life. Varieties of flora surrounded them and a gentle breeze played through the air enhancing the aroma of nature, reminding Evey of a childhood memory in Peter Pan.

'What does this place remind you of?' James asked as though reading her thoughts.

Evey paused, before answering, 'Neverland. It reminds me of where the lost boys built the house for Wendy,'

'I was just thinking the same thing; you could just see them over there.' He pointed to a small glen in the trees.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the atmosphere and as Evey turned away to observe more, James stooped down to pluck something from a bush.

'Evey.' She turned to see James holding a small flower up to her chest. She smiled as the flower was her favourite, a blue daisy.

She suddenly found herself feeling very young, almost childlike and her mind went back to the memory of when James first gave her a blue daisy. She reached up to take the flower as James leaned in and lightly brushed her lips with his, softly kissing them. She kissed him in return before pulling away; 'I shouldn't have done that, James, we can't, it's just not possible.'

'What's not possible Evey?' he said looking into her eyes.

'James this is not a game. I've grown up, we've both grown up. This is not Peter Pan. This is real.'

'I realise this is real Evey, I realise that we are not children anymore and my feelings for you have grown up with me.'

'James, I,'

'Evey, I've felt this way about you ever since the first time you said "Boy, why are you crying?" Don't you remember how the story went?'

'Of course I remember, I love that story as much as you do. But I can't do this at the moment, I'm sorry,' she said as the flower slipped through her fingers and fell on the ground between them. Evey thanked James for the lunch before turning away and walking up the path. As she walked she could hear the faint sounds of children's laughter in the wind and she

squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the true feelings of her heart.

A month went by before Evey heard from James again. She was curled up one afternoon on the couch reading a review of her show, when there was a sudden knocking at her door. She went to answer it curious, to see who would be visiting, since Cassie was out of town. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find no one there. On the ground was a small parcel wrapped in baby blue paper with a blue daisy attached on the front. Evey smiled and her heart jolted as she lifted the package and sat on the couch. She tore open the paper to find a hardback copy of her favourite childhood story, Peter Pan and a letter addressed to her. She scanned the envelope for a name but found none, so she carefully tore it open and read the letter;

_ Evey, I feel like a right idiot writing to you after a month of nothing from me, but since that lunch last month, I haven't been able to forget about you. Every night I look into the sky and at the second star to the right and straight on to morning and reflect on our childhood adventures. Life is an adventure Evey and to die will be an awfully big adventure. But to experience the adventure without you, for Peter to experience Neverland without Wendy, the adventure would not have been worthwhile. I loved those childhood adventures that we played in your garden and think of them as much as I think of you. _

_I remember giving you your first kiss, you have it in your hand as you are reading this and even though you were unaware at the time, I have kissed you ever since, just as Peter gave Wendy his kiss. I understand if you find this a bit irrational and childlike and I know that we are no longer children, but I still believe you hold a child's heart and haven't completely grown up. I know it has been a month since you have last heard from me, but my feelings for you haven't changed and I doubt that they ever will. If you want to meet me so we can talk about this, then open the cover of this book for directions. I love you, J x_

A tear splashed on to the letter as Evey opened the cover of the book with trembling fingers.

_ Wendy, with love from Peter, I am in Neverland... Our Neverland. _ Evey read this once before snapping the book shut, making herself look presentable, putting on a pair of shoes and running out the door.

The sun was slowly setting as Evey ran down the street to the botanic gardens, praying to herself that she wouldn't be doing this for nothing. Her pace slowed as she neared the gates, the gardens seeming unfamiliar in the early night as dark shapes now replaced the daytime plants. She followed the small lights that were marking the path and walked to the area where she and James had stood the previous month. As she neared the area, she could see a figure standing with his back turned to her. Her heart leaped and she walked faster but slowed suddenly when the figure began to walk away.

_ No, don't go_ she thought to herself as she recognised the figure and ran up a bit further.

Before she could stop herself she called out, 'Boy, why are you crying?'

The figure stopped and turned slowly before replying, 'I was looking for my shadow and I wasn't crying. What's your name?' he asked walking towards her.

'Wendy Moria Angela Darling, What is your name?' Evey said smiling as James stood in front of her.

His hand slipped around her waist pulling her close, the other stroked her cheek, 'Peter Pan.' He whispered before gently kissing her. He broke away and crowed like Peter, making Evey laugh.

'Now I don't think that Peter and Wendy did this in the story,' Evey said as James stooped down.

'Well,' he said as he handed her a familiar flower, 'this is our Peter Pan story and even though we have grown up, we know that it shall never be forgotten.'


End file.
